


All I Want For Christmas Are a Pair of Blue Balls

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex on the snow, like sex on the beach, should NEVER be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Are a Pair of Blue Balls

**Author's Note:**

> [Written as part of Merry (Fucking) Christmas](http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/342623.html)

Sex on the snow, like sex on the beach, should NEVER be done.

But it was the one concession that Danny made when Steve agreed to go to New Jersey

They were in the backyard of Danny’s parents and it was well after midnight when it happened.

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" Danny said with a hiss, "This is giving blue balls a whole new meaning!"

Steve chuckled as he led the way to a secluded place.

 _'Apparently he's done recon...'_ Danny thought, _'Of course he would.'_

The spot Steve found was surrounded by snow covered trees and the storage shed Danny helped his father put up nearly five years earlier.

Steve put a blanket on the ground, "I love your balls too much to allow them to turn blue.”

Danny rolled his eyes and refrained from snorting, “If you love my balls so much, you’ll do something to warm them up.”

Steve pulled Danny towards him, unfastened his pants and pushed them down. Steve slowly sank to his knees, taking Danny’s cock in his hands; spoke before wrapping his lips around the head, “As you wish.”


End file.
